Lucky VS Ric
by GHfan
Summary: Lucky realizes that he still loves Liz, but Liz is married to Ric. It's Lucky V.S. Ric to win Elizabeth's love, who will win? (Disclaimer: I do not own these characters) Chapter 5 is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Lucky's Confession of Love

"Elizabeth, please listen to me," Lucky said. It had been almost a month since Summer died. She got stuck in the middle of the Spencer/Cassadine war. Luke hired someone to shoot Nikolas, but Lucky was standing in front of Nikolas but they fired anyways, so Summer dived in front of him and took the bullet and died. "Lucky, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it, I'm married!"Liz told Lucky. "Elizabeth, I love you." Lucky said. "I can't say I love you back, because I don't, I love Ric and there's nothing you can do to change that. I'm sorry." Then Liz walked away. "Oh, I'll make sure I change that." said Lucky in an almost evil voice. Luke walked by. "Hey, cowboy, I'm sorry about Summer." "You know what, save it. It's your fault she's dead! You tried to kill my brother! How do you think Mom would react to this? She'd never forgive you!" Lucky yelled angrily at his father. "Well there's no point in talking about how she'd react! She's gone! Thanks for reminding me!" Luke yelled and walked away nearly crying. "Dad, wai-" Lucky tried to apologize to Luke but it was to late, he was gone.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lansing's house, Liz tells Ric what Lucky told her. "I saw Lucky today..." Liz said. "Oh...is there something you want to tell me?" Ric asked. "Lucky told me he still loves me," she told him. "Do you love him back?" asked Ric. "Of course not, I love you." Liz told Ric. "Good because I love you too."  
  
Later that night, Lucky went to Wyndamere to see Nikolas. "Hey Lucky, how's it going?" Nikolas asked his brother. "Well, the women that I was falling in love with is dead, I just made my Dad even more depressed than he already is, and I love someone who doesn't love me back..." Lucky said. "Who?" "Liz." Lucky replied. "But, Helana, she brain washed you not to love her..." Nikolas said. "I know, maybe it wore off. But it's too late now." Lucky said, close to crying. "Well, you can still fight for her," Nikolas told Lucky. "Yes, I can, and I will." Lucky said. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ric and Lucky Face Off

Lucky was on the docks when Ric walked by. "Lucky." Ric said as he walked by. "Ric." said Lucky. "I'm guessing Elizabeth told you." "Yes, she did." Ric said. "Better watch your back," said Lucky, "because I will get Elizabeth back." "Over my dead body," said Ric. "If that's what it takes," replied Lucky. "So your threatening me now?" Ric asked. "That's what it looks like," said Lucky. "Elizabeth doesn't love you, she loves me," said Ric. "You can't prove it," said Lucky. "She married me," Ric said, "she wouldn't have married me if she didn't love me." "We almost got married," Lucky replied with a grin. "Yes, almost. But she did marry me," Ric replied. "I don't have to listen to this," Lucky said beginning to walk away. He turned around to say something else to Ric but he then saw Elizabeth walking towards Ric. "Hey, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Ric. Ric shot Lucky an evil look and replied "Oh, Lucky and I were just talking about..." "How we should all go out to dinner some time," Lucky said, grinning at Ric. "I haven't seen you in a while and your my friend and I'd like to get to know your husband," Lucky said. "Oh that's a great idea," said Liz, "Maybe tomorrow, is that ok with you Ric?" Ric looked over at Lucky clenching his fist and forced himself to smile. "Sounds great," he replied. Damn, Lucky thought. My plan backfired, he was suppose to let me and Liz go by ourselves. I'll get rid of him some how. "How about we'll meet at 8 o'clock at the PC Grill?" Lucky asked. "Ok," said Liz, "See you then. Come on, Ric, let's go home." While they were walking away Ric turned around and shot Lucky a threatening look. Lucky just stood there grinning, figuring out a plan to get rid of Ric.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

Setting: 8:00pm the next night at the PC Grill.  
  
Ric and Liz met Lucky at the PC Grill. "Wow, Elizabeth, you look great," Lucky said. "Thanks," Liz replied. They sat down at their table. Ric and Lucky glared at each other. There was an awkward silence.  
  
The waiter came and took their order.  
  
"So," said Liz, trying to break the silence, "Lucky, how've you been since..." "Since what happened with Summer?" Lucky asked, "I have been better." The waiter came and gave them their food. "I'm going to the ladies room," Liz said, getting up from the table. 2 mintutes later, Lucky said "I think I'll go to the men's room." "I know what your doing," Ric said, "and I'm not going to let you." "What are you talking about?" Lucky asked, grinning at the fact he had pissed Ric off. "You're going to go and just 'happen' to see Elizabeth and that will be your chance to be alone with her," Ric said. "What's the matter Lansing? Afraid I might steal her from you?" Lucky asked. "Of course not," Ric said, "I just...I have to use the men's room and I think you should stay here incase Elizabeth comes back." "Fine with me," said Lucky. Ric got up. Elizabeth wasn't coming out yet. What am I going to do now? Ric thought. I can't just stand here and wait for her to come out. Ric walked into the men's room. Almost right after he was in the men's room, Liz walked back to the table. "Where's Ric?" she asked Lucky. "Oh, he went to the men's room," he replied, "now I finally have a chance to be alone with you." "Lucky please, not now, not while Ric's here," she said to him. "But, Elizabeth, I love you." He leaned over and kissed her. Liz pulled away and looked into his eyes. "We really can't do thi-" He kissed her again. Little did they know that Ric was standing across the room, watching the whole thing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Ric Confronts Lucky

Liz pulled away from Lucky again. "We can't do this," she said. Ric turned around. I never should've left that table, he thought. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back to the table, pretending that he didn't see anything. "Hey," he said. No one spoke after that.  
  
5 minutes past.  
  
"I'm going to head home, you two finish dinner, I- I need to be alone for awhile," said Liz. "Ok," said Ric. "Well, there's no point in staying here, want me to pay or..." Lucky said. "I'll pay," said Ric, "Meet me at the pier in 5 minutes." "Why? what could you possibly want to talk to me about-" Lucky stopped talking. He saw, Lucky thought to himself. "Nevermind," Lucky said, "I'll see you there."  
  
At the pier.  
  
Lucky was sitting on a bench when Ric showed up. Ric sat down next to him. " I saw you and Liz kissing," Ric said. "Yeah, well, if it makes you happy, she pulled away from me," Lucky said. " You win," said Ric. "What?" asked Lucky. "I don't deserve anybody's love after all of the terrible things I've done," Ric said. " I knew I'd win," said Lucky. "Shut the hell up," said Ric. "Oh, well, I'm sorry, I'm going to see Liz," Lucky said. But before he could leave, Liz showed up, she had heard the whole thing.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will Liz be mad at Ric for giving up? Who will she pick? Lucky? or Ric?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5: Ric and Lucky Fight

" So you don't want me?" Liz asked Ric. "Of course I do, I just, I don't deserver you," Ric said, "And, I saw you and Lucky kissing at the resteraunt...it's obvious you love him." He turned around and started to walk away. "I love you, Ric," Liz said. He stopped walking and turned around. "Lucky is my friend, and you're my husband," she said. "I love you, too," he said. Liz began to walk towards Ric but Lucky grabbed her arm and turned her around. "But, Elizabeth, I love you, we have known each other longer than you and Ric have known each other," Lucky said. "Lucky, I told you I don't love you-" before she could finish Lucky kissed her. That was the last straw for Ric. He walked up to them, pushed Lucky away from Liz, and punched Lucky so hard he fell to the ground. "You stay away from my wife you basterd," he said while Lucky was on the ground. Ric was ready to hit him again, but Liz asked him to stop. "Ok, I will, but only because you asked me to," said Ric. Ric and Liz started to walk away. Lucky was furious. He rolled over and found a metal bar. He picked it up, got up, and ran towards Ric, ready to hit him over the head. Ric heard him coming. He turned around and blocked the metal bar from hitting him. Ric grabbed the metal bar from him and pushed Lucky into a brick wall. Lucky fell to the ground. Ric held the metal bar in the air, ready to hit Lucky. He looked over and Liz. He could see in her eyes that she didn't want him to do it. He threw the metal bar the other way. "Elizabeth let's go home," Ric said. They began to walk away when Lucky got up. "It's not over Lansing," he yelled. Liz turned around. "Yes, it is Lucky," she said. And her and Ric walked away. "No, it's not," Lucky said to himself.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again, I will be busy the next couple days, I'll try to update it again on Sunday or Monday. 


End file.
